justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Esten Kei/The Gold Dance Glove - Season 2 - Black Magic - Episode 8
' Well guys, from now on, dungeonees are no more. Whoever was a dungeonee and didn’t return in the game, is eliminated forever now. Also, speaking of returning dungeonees, welcome back SonGotan25 and TheEmmaShow! Glad to have you back! ' .''' '''Well, for this episode’s challenge, I’ll pair you up. Then, each team will have to make a whole JD scene ( which just means coach + background ) based on a classic fairytale-storybook story. .''' '''The teams are : .' ' - Bunnylove14 + MikeyRocks33 ' - JDisbae + SabrinaCarpenterLove' .''' '''And since 3 monsterz are left, you’ll be in the same team. .' ' - Matusmati + TheEmmaShow + SonGotan25 .''' '''Each team will have to make their scene given the effort of all the team members… Well, your scenes can be based on whichever story you want. You’ll have to make themed costumes, backgrounds, accessories and also give me a song that the coaches are supposed to be dancing to. .''' '''At the end, you will be scored as teams but only one of you is leaving… .' '''Good luck! And don’t forget, send your creations to my e-mail ( someoneexample10000@gmail.com ) asap cuz there’s a #JudgingNight coming! ' '''. TIPS: 1. You CAN post comments asking for people to vote for you. It is not against the rules. 2. Comment any questions about the challenge and I’ll try to answer the fastest I can. .' '''OH!!!!!! I almost forgot to tell ya! This time, you won’t have to hurry that much. I am going to a 3-day school excursion and the results will be posted on Wednesday… See ya ma monsterzzzz! ' '''. .' The monsterz : Bunnylove14AvatarMKVRSeason2.png JDisbaeAvatarMKVRSeason2.png MatusmatiAvatarMKVRSeason2.png MikeyRocks33AvatarMKVRSeason2.png SabrinaCarpenterLoveMKVRAvatarSeason2.png SonGotan25AvatarMKVRSeason2.png TheEmmaShowAvatarMKVRSeason2.png '. .''' '''Good Luck to everyone! BTW, ask anything in the comments. Also, the competitors can copy/use their avatars within the wikia. But if you use an avatar not meant for you or if you're not a competitor, it'll count as stealing. .' '. 'Community Voting ended at this point :' Bunnylove14 ( 6 ) JDisbae ( 10 ) Matusmati ( 1 ) MikeyRocks33 ( 7 ) SabrinaCarpenterLove ( 3 ) SonGotan25 ( 1 ) TheEmmaShow ( 1 ) . 'Call-Out' The most unwanted part is finally here. All the competitors may please stand before me. I will now call your team names one by one depending on your performance on this Episode with best to worst and I'll reveal the scores. You'll be judged in teams so the Challenge scores will be the same for all the teammates. ...it will be a bit different this time... .''' '''So, .''' '''The team with the highest score is........ .' '. .''' '''Team Matusmati, TheEmmaShow and SonGotan25 ! '''All of your scores guys are a 9/10. Congrats! I liked your scene, the coaches, the graphs and I did think that the song matched the theme! '''You all pass to the next phase! .' '. Team #2 is....... .' '. Team Bunnylove14 and MikeyRocks33 ! '''You guys did a very very good job too! Your scores are a 8,5/10 each. The only thing that made yours come 2nd, is the coach I guess... I think she could be more JD-"y"... I would also choose a different song... I am a huge fan of MM but "Underground" by Avril Lavigne or "Tea Party" by Kerli would both be better choices for the Alice theme you chose... Anyways, good job! '''You all pass to the next phase! .' '. That means that JDisbae and SabrinaCarpenterLove, one of you is leaving really soon and without getting the chance to return... .' Guys, I found your scene a bit lame... I mean, it was literally a cropped scene from a crtoon movie... It also was a square and the point was to make a gameplay scene... Anyways, one of you two, HAS to go.... '. Next person eliminated is... .' '. SabrinaCarpenterLove . '''I am SO sorry but '''you are eliminated... Your CV score wasn't that high to keep you here. I am proud of your progress and I really hope that you'll keep on making fanart. Anyways, please leave the room. You'll be missed.... JDisbae . '''You had the lowest score besides the eliminated player.... I was really expecting more from you... Anyways, thanks to the wikians, your time here isn't yet up! Hope you get wnough time to improve... '''You pass to the next phase! .' '. I ALSO HAVE A SURPRISE FOR THE MONSTERZ STILL IN! WE ARE NOW STARTING TRAVELLING! Y'all may pack your bags cause we're getting to...... EGYPT! See all of y'all to the next episode in Cairo! Until then, have a good time! .' 'Episode 8 - Creations MadHatterScene.png|'Bunnylove14 & MikeyRocks33' Screen_Shot_2016-04-17_at_4.png|'JDisbae & SabrinaCarpenterLove - El.' Thinking_out_loud.png|'Matusmati - 1st. & TheEmmaShow - 1st. & SonGotan25 - 1st. ' . . Category:Blog posts